Malentendidos y Viajes en el tiempo
by Roxi gonzales
Summary: los rrb y las ppg trabajaban juntos pero los chicos vieron algo y lo malentendieron por eso quedran destruir a las ppg pero llegaran 6 nuevas personas que lo impediran que pasara porfa entren y lean mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Yoyo supremo!-dijo blossom intentando contratacar el ataque de princesa que era mas fuerte gracias a "HIM"

MUERE!-grito princesa lansandele una bola de energia negra

AAAHH!-grito de dolor chocando contra un edificio-toma esto-dijo mientras le lansaba bolas de energia**(N/A: las chicas desarrollaron mas habilidades gracias al entrenamiento del profesor)**-no tengo tiempo para estar perdiendo tiempo contigo-dijo blossom-tengo que ir con buttercup y bubbles-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, empeso a ver a todos lados para poder buscar una salida y cuando la encontro sintio que una mano la agarro y la asoto cotra el piso- BRICK?-dijo sorprendida

a donde ibas rosadita-dijo con superiodidad viendo a blossom con una sonrisa malijna en su rostro y asercandose a princesa. Blossom al ver tal acto se puso triste lo cual no paso desapersibido por princesa

bricky que bueno que viniste**(N/A:no creo volver a hacer romance entre estos dos cuesta demsiadoT.T)** -dijo mientra se acercaba a mas a brick**(N/A:zorra¬¬... lo siento no resisti)**

me estaba aburriendo de destruir la ciudad y queria verte-dijo haciendo lo mismo

Blossom sintio como si miles de espadas atravesaran su corazon porque muy en el fondo amaba a brick y depues de entregarse a el se enamoro mas aunque no lo admitiera y al verlos juntos abazandose y luego besandose se le partio el corazon sintio una furia, impotencia, despresio, repulcion, asco y sobre todo odio hacia esas dos personas si se les podia llamar asi.

_Nunca te lo voy a perdonar-_peso blossom y luego empezo a llorar- LOS ODIO-grito y empezo a atacarlos bruscamente.

Parece que vas a embezar a pelear enserio-dijo brick y acto seguido brick y princesa empezaron a atacar a blossom.

Despues de una brusca batalla blossom estaba muy herida por dentro y fuera, estaba muy cansada pero no le importo y siguio peleando, princesa y brick solo tenian heridas leves pero no estaban cansados y continuaron. Unieron fuerzas para hacer una rayo de energia oscura y se la lanzaron a la lider de las ppg la cual la dejo mas que herida y sangrando.

_Malditasea que se supone que hare-_peso blossom

ESTE ES TU FIN-dijeron princesa y brick-GOLPE FINAL-empezaron a reunir toda la energia oscura de su cuerpo y reuniendola en una bola gigantesca negra-muere-gritaron los dos mientras le se la lanzaban

_este es mi fin voy a morir no creo que mi cuerpo puedad resistir que hare nisiquiera puedo moverme, que va a pasar con buttercup, bubbles ,dexter , la ciudad, el universo y sobretodo con- _recordo y empezo a llorar, _si ubiera alguien que nos salvara de esta horrible situasion-_y empezo a serrar los ojos para resibir el ataque que terminaria con sus vidas.

Y en ese momento un la luz aparecio frente a blossom y con un solo ataque destruyo la energia negra.

Quien eres-gritaron brick y princesa ya que no podian ver su rostro ni su cuerpo ya que estaba cubierto con una capa blanca-SUELTALA-ordeno brick ya que ese desconosido la levantaba a blossom delicadamente entre sus brazos cubiertos por guantes negros.

Tranquila conmigo estaras a salvo, yo te protejere-dijo con una voz suave y delicada la cual le trasmitia confiaza a blossom-_no dejare que mueras otra vez..._

**Fin del primer cap de my primera historia de este maravilloso anime ¿quien sera la persona misteriosa que salvo a blossom de ese horrible destino?¿ de donde vino?¿que habra pasado con butercupp y bubbles?¿que sera de boomer y butch?¿porque brick estaba con princesa?¿qué intenciones tengra ese desconosido con blossom, y a que se referia con "_no dejare que mueras otra vez"?_¿porque no dejo de hacer tantas preguntas?**

**Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo, y una pregunta mas antes de despedirme ¿review?**

**Adios se despide Roxi agradesiendo a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi primer cap de mi primera historia.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP **^^


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA!**

**Aquí Roxi reportándose de nuevo para el segundo cap. de mi historia**

**Ro: hum ****¬¬!**

**Roxi: digo nuestra historia ya que me ayudaron**

**Ro: si yo la ayude con las ideas**

**Roxi: la historia se nos vino porque la soñamos**

**Ro: y a ninguna de las dos se nos quito de la cabeza asique nos dijimos lo que nos pasaba y resulto que era la misma historia solo que en otras palabras**

**Roxi: un poco raro no -.-**

**Ro: bueno no hagamos esperar el segundo cap. Y algo que se nos olvido decir en el cap. Anterior**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECEN SOLO LOS OCC, SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

_En EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…_

_Una persona salvo a blossom de su segura muerte pero antes de que se desmayara le dijo "__no dejare que mueras otra vez..."_

QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE SUELTALA!-grito brick mas enfurecido al ver que la cargaba entre sus brazos delicadamente mientras le susurraba algo que no llego a oír.

NO LO HARE! NO DEJARE QUE MUERA!-dijo descubriéndose el rostro dejando ver a un chico de ojos entre violetas y azules casi negros, el cabello azul oscuro, piel nievea, muy pero muy lindo, alto, su ropa consistía en una remera negra al igual que sus pantalones, una chaqueta como la de los rrb con los bordes violeta oscuro pero tenía una marcada llama de fuego negra atrás y adelante un R blanca, su expresión mostraba odio y rencor hacia brick y princesa

QUIEN ERES?-dijo princesa sorprendida al ver el rostro tan lindo y sereno que tenía el joven

El que se encargara de destruirte y mandarte al infierno donde deberías estar- dijo mientras su aura blanca se hacía gris y cada vez más oscura.

RYAN CALMATETE! NO VINIMOS POR ESTOS DOS-dijo otra persona-SABES QUE NO VALEN NADA Y PRONTO OBTENDREMOS NUESTRA VENGANZA PERO AUN NO ES TIEMPO-mientras se descubría era una chica de cabellos más negros que la noche, ojos violetas intensos, piel al igual que el chico, el traje al igual que el de las ppg en violeta casi negro, dejaba ver su vientre que era cubierto por una tela transparente violeta muy delgada, una chaqueta como la de los rrb con los bordes violeta el mismo collar de las ppg solo que tenía una R -NO NOS CORRESPONDE HACERLO-dijo mientras se acercaba a él-ahora vamos

SI ROXEL-dijo calmándose, su aura se volvía blanca-no valen la pena-acariciando el rostro de blossom y luego depositando un beso en una de sus mejillas

Brick estaba ardiendo en celos al ver lo que hacía Ryan y cuando le dio un beso, fue la gota que derramo el vaso se puso en posición de ataque.

No tenemos tiempo para ti-dijo Roxel con indiferencia porque había percibido que iba a atacar-no durarías ni 5 minutos

QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLAR ASI-le grito princesa (Roxi: gran error/ Ro: si)

Princesa…PRICESA-dijo con cada vez más rabia como si fuera la persona más despreciable del mundo (Roxi: si lo es/ro: exacto)-ESTAS MUERTA-se dirigió hacia ella.

Roxel estaba atacando cada vez mas fuerte más fuerte, le desfiguro el rostro y estuvo a punto de matarla pero una mano la detuvo

Tranquila Roxel ya le desfiguraste el rostro-calmándola-no es suficiente castigo por lo que nos izo sufrir pero le arias un favor si la mataras, deja que sufra con ese rostro que ni el mismísimo "HIM" podrá reconstruirlo **nunca.**

Esto es una pequeñísima muestra de lo que podemos hacer-dijo Roxel dirigiéndose a brick ya más calmada-ni se te ocurra seguirnos…porque si lo haces terminaras igual o peor que ella y no podrás ni podrán curarte porque las cicatrices que dejo nunca sanan escuchaste **nunca** ni el mismísimo "HIM" podrá curártelas-dijo dejando a brick en shock y ahora dirigiéndose a Ryan -vamos llevémosla a la capsula.

Ryan y Roxel se fueron dejando dos estelas blancas pero la de Roxel tenía un poco de gris.

Crees que las rescataron-dijo

Si estoy segura-dijo Roxel-solo espero que no desaten su aura negra…el futuro está en sus manos, pero no están solas nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarlas-mirando a blossom y luego sonriendo

Ryan se quedo perplejo ya que Roxel no sonreía desde aquel trágico día, el también lo había sufrido pero ella no volvió a mostrar esa niña feliz y con mucha alegría y se volvió fría y calculadora. Algo le pasaba y lo iba a averiguar a toda costa

_Tal vez dexter lo sepa_-pensó

**FIN DEL CAP.**

**PERSONEN POR EL CORTO CAP PERO INTENTARE HACERLOS MAS LARGOS**

**AHORA ADELANTOS Y ACLARACIONES**

**1-PRINCESA TIENE 2 HERMANAS MENORES NIA Y LEIDY**

**2-DEXTER APARESERA POR CIERTAS RAZONES QUE VERAN MÁS ADELANTE**

**3-EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP APARECERAN LOS VERDECITOS (BUTTERCUP Y BUTCH) Y LUEGO BUBBLES Y BOOMER**

**RO: SI AHORA A RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS**

**ROXI: SI GRACIAS A TODOS NOS HACEN MUY FELIZ =D**

**Iru-chan loli darck: **gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap, espero no haber tardado mucho y si más adelante ardera en celos y se tomara una sorpresa que nunca había imaginado

**TheGameGirl: **gracias espero que te haya gustado el cap. Y ya sabes quien la salvo(o quienes la salvaron)

**Halorderd**: gracias y mi Hotmail es Roxi_

**Kuroda117**: perdona si se parece -.- gracias por comentar y que la historia te parezca interesante y te intrigue

**BlossXbrick**: si un poquito triste T.T y tranquila no dejare que blossy muera, si maldito idiota y yo también lo amodio T.T (yo igual T.T)

**BrickxBloss-reds**: gracias y si odio hacer romance entre esos dos y acá esta la conti.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA!**

**BUENO HOY NO HABLAREMOS MUCHO YA QUE EL TIEMPO ES CORTO GOMEN POR AVERLOS HECHO ESPERAR SIN MAS QUE DECIR AL CAP. : 3 NOS VEMOS ABAJO**

MARTILLO ULTRA SONICO-ATACO BUTTERCUP

CON ESE SIMPLE ATAQUE NO LOGRAS NI HACERME COSQUILLAS-dijo Nía

Ella era la hermana menor de princesa (imagínenselo molesta al igual que su hermana) su carácter era como el de princesa (ósea idiota total XD) HIM al darle poder sus ojos se tornaron verde fosforescente, su cabello castaño pero a diferencia de su hermana su cuerpo era mejor.

Toma esto-dijo buttercup tirando un rayo laser que le corto una parte de su cara

MALDITA ESTUPIDA COMO TE ATREVEZ A CORTARME LA CARA, con esto solo has logrado acelerar tu muerte-molesta

Tranquila preciosa-

Butch-dijo buttercup-tu maldito hijo de #$&/%#()=? ¡&$#"!""#$%&/ donde están mis amigas- mas que enojada

No recuerdo que decías eso en mi cama-dijo butch

Fue el peor error de mi vida hacerlo contigo-dijo buttercup _pero no me importa ustedes no lo son, mi peor venganza va a ser nunca haber conocido a tus hijos pero perdiste todo el derecho sobre ellos ahora son míos únicamente-_pensó buttercup

Ese "error" lo cometieron tú y tus amiguitas-dijo butch con una sonrisa es su rostro

Eso quería decir que blossom y bubbles se habían acostado con brick y boomer y lo más probable es que estuvieran en el mismo estado, estaba preocupada y de seguro blossom lo estaba sobre todo por bubbles ya que el embarazo la había debilitado y no quería pensar en cómo estaría, tal vez ella este…muerta, estuvo en shock varios segundos lo suficiente para que butch y nía la atacaran mandándola contra un edificio.

Todo acabo buttercup…este es tu fin-dijeron ambos para luego atacar

_Perdónenme por no ser tan fuerte-_pensó y derramo una lágrima

En el mismo momento en que la gota cayo a piso un luz apareció dividiéndose en dos y atacando a sus contrincantes (nía y butch)

Qui-quienes son-dijo buttercup antes de desmayarse

La luz fue desapareciendo mostrando a dos personas con las mismas capas que Ryan y Roxel (blanca y negra) luego dejaron ver su rostro la primera era una joven de ojos naranjas intensos, cabello rojo, piel pálida como la de butch el mismo traje de Roxel solo que tenia los bordes naranjas. El segundo era un chico sus ojos eran entre naranja-negro el mismo traje de ryan pero con los bordes naranja oscuro.

Tranquila nosotros te protegeremos-

Vamos Valer tómala, pero con cuidado -

Si Valery-dijo valer tomando entre sus brazos a buttercup

¿Qué? ¿Quienes son ustedes?-

Valery voltio y vio esos ojos verdes al principio se sorprendió pero no iba a dejar que la intimidara.

¡Que te importa!-contesto valer

Cuidadito con lo que dices mocoso-grito nía

Cállate no eres nadie para hablarme así-enojándose-ni siquiera te conozco

Ja! Para que lo sepas si soy alguien, soy Nía y recuérdatelo toda la vida mocoso-sonriendo-también futura gobernante alado de MI butch-besando apasionadamente a butch (XP)

Valery y valer se quedaron en shock, su aura se hacía más negra pero Valery recordó lo que le dijo Roxel en una ocasión _"cálmate no desates tu aura negra, no la puedes controlar, si lo haces te consumirá" _Valery se calmo pero valer no

Valer cálmate que le puedes hacer daño-

e-está bien- miro a buttercup y la abrazo con más fuerza pero claro que con delicadeza.

Butch estaba viendo pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decían no estaba enojado…estaba más que enojado hasta esa palabra le quedaba chica, en ese momento iba a atacar per alguien se le adelanto, era…

**FIN DEL CAP.**

**Lamento dejarlos con la duda u.u pero no hemos tenido mucho tiempo apenas pudimos subir este cap.**

**Ro: lo lamentamos enserio, todo fue porque a nuestros padres se les ocurrió darnos más tareas de lo normal pero pudimos subir el cap. aunque sea corto**

**Roxi: si, la inspiración nos abandono **

**Ro: porfa aun siguán dejando reviews nos hacen muy felices**

**Roxi: si ahora a responderlos **

**TheGameGirl: si le dieron una paliza(idea mia) porque no se me ocurrió a mi T.T, dexter aparecerá pero un poquito mas adelante( a mi no me agrado solo cuando interfiere entre blossom y brick pero tienes razón hay que darle una oportunidad)**

**blossXbrick: si(es un hijo de #&$#/#/&/(%%))%#$"!"=)?¡(/)((=? Pero bueno que le vamos a hacer) te rompieron el corazón!(quien fue el idiota que te hiso eso)bueno tranquila el dolor pasara T.T**

**Lucia-nami 14: agradezco que te guste y seguí tu consejo este cap. es así**

**Sakurita-hotori: si que bien lo hiso(yo tuve la idea =D)si ya lo dijiste T.T**

**Gaby2307: gracias (esperamos tener más reviews de tu parte** **^^)si^^**

**Sophia card captor: gracias perdón si me tarde los deberes nos abruman (pero intentaremos actualizar mas seguido)**

**Dickory5: tranquila que tuve el mismo problema espero tener más reviews de parte tuya(si y gracias por agregar a favoritos)**

**Iru-chan Loli darck: si toma eso(si ryan es muy tierno yo lo adoro) sabrás como lo conoce pero falta un poco mas, te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando te enteres**

**Kuroda117: jajaja si suena un poco(talvez reconsidere esa idea de poner a cell)****no metas a dbz en esto(bueno agradecemos que hayas comentado)si**

**Powerdarck: si es genial los celos de brick(si este cap. son butchxbutter) a nosotras también nos agradas esperamos tu próximo cap. de romeo y Julieta**

**Agradecemos mucho sus reviews nos hacen muy felices esperamos que les haya gustado el cap. **

**Bye**

**Roxi y Romi**


	4. Chapter 4

Roxi: Gomen en! Perdon por hacerlos esperar tanto! Agradesco mucho sus Reviews! Y desde ahora continuare mi fic ^^ eh estado muy ocupada en mis viajes a diferentes paises (incluido japon) y romi...a ella la consumio el face ._. bien sin nada mas que decir al fic!

Anteriormente...  
>Valery y valer se quedaron en shock, su aura se hacía más negra pero Valery recordó lo que le dijo Roxel en una ocasión <em>"cálmate no desates tu aura negra, no la puedes controlar, si lo haces te consumirá" <em>Valery se calmo pero valer no

Valer cálmate que le puedes hacer daño-

e-está bien- miro a buttercup y la abrazo con más fuerza pero claro que con delicadeza.

Butch estaba viendo pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decían no estaba enojado…estaba más que enojado hasta esa palabra le quedaba chica, en ese momento iba a atacar per alguien se le adelanto, era…Valery

No te atrevas a tocarlo!-dijo totalmente enojada mientras lo golpeaba- o tu vida llega hasta aquí...-lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago hasta hacerlo escupir sangre  
>Como te atreves!-dijo butch *<strong>no puede ser...quien siendo una niña sea tan fuerte...aun con los poderes de him duele demasiado<strong>*  
>Valery...no vale la pena-dijo valer- vamonos, Roxel debe estar esperandonos, nos matara si no llegamos a tiempo<br>Si, mi señor, como usted diga...idiota-dijo en forma de sarcasmo- me arruinar la diversion-sonrio y fue junto a valer- vamos-se elevo y se fue volando  
>No te entiendo aveces-suspira<br>Oye!...quienes son ustedes?!-dijo butch  
>Los que haremos que pagues todo lo que has hecho-se elevo y siguio a valery-<br>Esto es muy raro...ambos...-  
>Butch! Idiota! Te estoy hablando hace media hora!-dijo Nia que fue totalmente ignorada-<br>Callate niña malcriada! Deja de molestarme por una vez en tu vida!-dijo ya muy enfadado- no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches-se fue volando sin direccion-

Por favor, basta-decia cierta chica de cabellos rubios de nombre Bubbles- Porque haces esto!-grito con lagrimas en sus ojos-  
>No finjas conmigo! De nada te servira hacer eso-dijo Leidy quien sujeto a bubbles de un brazo y la golpeo contra el piso- no te creo ninguna de tus lagrimas!<br>Termina rapido...esto se hace aburrido-aparecio Boomer tras Leidy-  
>Claro que lo hare, cariño-rapidamente beso a boomer para hacer sufrir mas a Bubbles-<br>Esto es demasiado-las lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos- Por que?! Que hice, que hicimos para que nos traicionaran!  
>Tsk...deberia avergonzarte preguntarlo-dijo boomer mientras se dirigia a Bubbles- tranquila, tu dolos acabara pronto...mas pronto de lo que crees-en ese instante se dispuso a atacar a bubbles pero una mano lo detubo- pero que rayos?!...<br>Golpear a una mujer indefensa no es de un caballero-dijo un chico de ojos de un tono amarillo y el traje igual a el de Ryan y Valer-  
>Me las pagaras-boomer intento golpearlo<br>Dejalo Alyan, no vale la pena, despues de es un animal...disculpa, creo que los animales no merecen semejante insulto-aparecio una chica de mismos ojos amarillos y el mismo traje que Roxell y Valery-  
>Como te atreves!-dijo Boomer ya enfadado- pagaras muy caro ese insulto-se dispuso a atacarla<br>Te atreves a tocarle un cabello a Alexys y no tendre compasion para matarte-sujeto fuertemente el brazo de boomer y lo tiro contra un edificio- no deberia existir escoria de ese tipo-cargo cuidadosamente a bubbles- tranquila señorita, todo estara bien desde ahora, nos encargaremos de cuidarla, descanse  
>Muchas gracias por todo, pero yo...-<br>Ya lo sabemos, sabemos mas de lo que se imagina, por eso no se preocupe, todo esta preparado-sonrio levemente y le acarisio dulcemente el rostro-  
>Bastardo...-se levanto boomer bruscamente al ver tal escena-<br>Es muy guapo-dijo leidy aun viendo a alyan  
>Interesada-dijo Alexy- que molesta...<br>Nadies te dio derecho a hablar!-dijo leidy e intento atacar a alexy-  
>no te han enseñado a ser mas humilde?-dijo alexy sujetando el cabello de leidy- haber su con esto lo eres-saco unas tijeras y le corto el cabello- el castigo adecuado...pero por ahora no quiero que molestes-dijo y la golpeo dejando inconsiente a leidy-<br>Quienes son?!-dijo boomer mas que enojado confundido  
>Dime, que importa mas? Explicarte perder el tiempo explicando algo que sabras pronto o concentrarte en las personas que te rodean?-dijo- fuiste tan descuidado que no te diste cuenta de que Alyan se habia ido con Bubbles, por distraerte en otras cosas perdiste tu objetivo, ahora es mi turno de atacar...sin embargo no es a lo que vengo, Roxell-senpai me esta esperando, asique...hasta pronto-dijo y se fue volando<br>...Perdi la batalla antes de empesarla...-dijo boomer y cayo de rodillas- espero que brick y butch no hayan pasado por lo mismo...

-Lejos de ahi en las afueras de la ciudad en una especie de nave-

Todo salio tal y como lo planeamos-dijo dexter  
>Por suerte si, la historia ah sido cambiada...pero hubiera sido mejor haber retrocedido un tiempo mas antes...asi nos evitariamos problemas y sabriamos que paso-dijo Roxell quien se habia destranformado dejando ver a una chica de cabellos naranjas con una linea rosa y ojos de un tono mas fuerte que el de blossom- no fue nada agradable, pero almenos supiste controlarte bien Alexy<br>usted me enseño a hacerlo Roxell-senpai-dijo alexy quien ahora era una chica de cabellos rubios con una linea celeste y ojos celestes un tono mas claro que el de bubbles-  
>oh genial ahora le dices Roxell-senpai, bonita forma de llamar su atencion-dijo valery quien era una chica del mismo color de cabello que buttercup con una linea verde y ojos un tono mas claro que butter-<br>No deberias detenerlas?-dijo ryan quien ahora era un joven de cabellos naranjas de un tono mas fuerte que el de brick y ojos rojos oscuro- Roxell...-ahora se habia sentado en un sillon  
>Deben aprender a resolver las peleas, pero si es peor interferire-dijo roxell quien ahora se habia sentado el las piernas de ryan-por eso no te preocupes...<br>tsk...siempre acaparando la antencion de roxell-dijeron alyan y valer quienes estaban haciendo un berrinche  
>Ya estan...-dijo Dexter saliendo de su laboratorio- ya estan estables y …<p>

Continuara...(tan tan tan tan xD)

**Roxi: Bueno queria disculparme, y gracias por leer!  
>Romi: yo tambien...perdon TT-TT el face me secuestro...ah por cierto ya tengo cuenta :D y subi un fic ^^ se llama: hasta que ella llego, les agradeceria su pudieran leer lo, muchas gracias y antes de decir adios respoder los reviews de nuestros queridos lectores 3 <strong>  
>Powerdarck: (si Roxi es cruel por no dejar ver eso uvu) Arigato! Nos alegramos de que les haya gustado ^^(pues tenian unos 17...los chicos merecen morir e.e) Pero fue tu idea ^^(no me delate D: xD)<br>Dockory: etto...lo sabra en este cap (quedo bastante claro xD)  
>Blossxbrick: los hombres nos amargan la vida...(por eso yo los hago sufrir a golpes :D)<br>iru-chan loli dark: Por fin lo continuamos :D y si, sufriran pero de eso se encarga romi (si nwn yo me encargo xD y vaya que los are sufrir, ok no los necesito vivos)  
>Ta-min ishida 84: (see...pero sufrira) ya me lo imagino<br>Lia-sennenko: No fue idea mia! Mi mente no imagina esas cosas*sonrojada* (pero la mia si owó XD) muchas gracias :D (lo mismo digo nwn/)  
>Chica phantom: la seguimos! Y al fin me recupere, pero por viajes me fui mas tiempo...(pero volvimos :D y continuaremos owó)<br>Grim D. Ruki: Muchas gracias (etto...calladita me veo mas bonita XD no arruinare sorpresas)

Matta-nee!  
>Roxi y Romi<p> 


End file.
